1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that output paper slips such as receipts are used for a wide variety of purposes, such as for registers in shops and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. In such printers that output receipts or the like, printing is performed on thermal paper, serving as recording paper, using a thermal head or the like while conveying the thermal paper, and after conveying the recording paper a predetermined length, the recording paper is cut with a cutter to the predetermined length.
Some of these printers that output receipts or the like include a presenter for conveying recording paper cut by the cutter. As a result of providing such a presenter, recording paper subjected to printing enters the presenter to be cut and discharged through the presenter. The recording paper subjected to printing thus discharged is pulled out.
In addition to a function as a presenter, some presenters have a retractor function to collect recording paper subjected to printing, in order to prevent discharged recording paper, that is, a printed receipt or the like, from being taken away by others when the discharged recording paper is left behind.
For related art, reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-19845 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-130842.